The present invention relates in general to a bathtub cleaning system, and more particularly, to a self-cleaning system for bathtubs and the like having a cleaning and rinse cycle controlled by a mixing control valve.
Lavatories, such as bathtubs, showers and the like, often require daily cleaning due to health and general sanitation standards. This is particularly true of bathtubs found in hotels and motels which must be cleaned on a daily basis. Heretofore, the task of cleaning such bathtubs have been accomplished by manual labor. As a result of the increasing cost of manual labor and the undesirability of performing such tasks, attempts have been made to improve the cleaning operation of these bathtubs.
In particular, the prior art has addressed the problem of the daily cleaning of public and private restroom facilities which have included cleaning the commodes, bathtubs, showers, walls, etc. Such attempts have included the design of cleaning machines and complicated cleaning systems suspended from the ceiling. However, these systems have not gained commercial acceptance due to their expense and cumbersome use.
Accordingly, there is an unsolved need for a self-cleaning system which is economical and easy to use for cleaning bathtubs and the like.